


Intake Day

by fleurlb



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb
Summary: When Baze met Chirrut





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeomanrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/gifts).



Baze arrived at the temple on Intake Day less out of any burning desire to be a Guardian and more because his parents could not afford to feed all of their children. His older brothers were more useful on the farm, and his younger sisters were more useful in the house. He was a little too clumsy to work with the droids and a little too impatient to mind the younger children. 

His father told him it would be a good way for him to serve the Force. His mother could not look at him without her eyes brimming with tears that made him feel a nagging sense of guilt. He was relieved when he was left at the steps of the temple, cocky in the way of one who doesn't know anything.

He was 12 years old and several inches taller and broader than any of the other boys who climbed the stairs and went into the open courtyard. The boys eyed each other warily, looking for future allies. They might one day be a brotherhood, but for the moment, they were strangers. 

Baze hunched his shoulders and tried not to stand out too much. Some of the boys were trying out some fighting moves, striking and parrying and kicking. He watched with great interest as the dust swirled up around the pairs of sparring partners. 

A sharp elbow caught him in the ribs. “Care for a practice fight?”

Baze looked down and saw a small boy standing next to him, talking but yet looking off in the opposite direction. Baze leaned forward and studied the boy's face. Milky blue eyes stared off into the middle distance, unfocused and unseeing.

“No, I don't think that would be quite fair,” said Baze. 

“I promise to go easy on you,” replied the boy with a grin, and Baze laughed. 

“You're blind.”

“And you're slow, so we both have weaknesses.”

“I don't want to hurt you,” said Baze, shuffling away, but the boy moved and blocked his path. 

“I'm Chirrut Îmwe, and you will fight me.” 

Baze put his hands up and backed up three paces, until his back hit a rough stone pillar.

“Your back's against the pillar. The only way out is to fight me.”

Baze wondered how much the boy could see. He took a deep breath and stepped forward, determined to gently shoulder past the kid without hurting him. As he brushed past the boy, he felt two strong hands grab his arm and twist, which he resisted.

It was a trap. Before Baze knew it, Chirrut swirled graceful and used his momentum against him. The world spun, and Baze hit the ground on his back, a cloud of dust billowing up around him. He blinked slowly as he tried to clear his head. A hand reached down, and Baze allowed Chirrut to help him up.

The boy was grinning at him. “Don't worry. I'll teach you everything I know.”

/the end/


End file.
